Regalo para Papá
by Al Shinomori
Summary: El trabajo y los constantes compromisos estaban afectando a Grimmjow. Ahora, tenía que cuidar que sus problemas laborales no afectarán su matrimonio y vida familiar - NellGrimm-


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de la historia y no busco lucro en Esto._

_**Título: **__Regalo para Papá_

_**Autor: **__Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**__ Nelliel Tu x Grimmjow_

_Dedicado a _ _**MikoBicho-chan, **__quien se ha unido a la buena causa de poblar esta sección con fics de NELGRIMM, Gracias linda._

* * *

**_Capítulo I_**

Sentado en medio de la sala jugando despreocupadamente se encontraba un pequeño de aproximadamente dos años y medio. Hacia torres con cubos de colores – _Uno encima del otro_ – Cantaba, reía y aplaudía cada que lograba que su torre se derrumbará – _Seguía con la misma tarea_ – Volvía armar otra torre y soltaba una sonora carcajada entusiasmado al ver que los cubos caían desordenados a sus costados.

-**Sigo preguntándome** - La voz masculina llamo la atención de su acompañante. Ambos observaban con atención el juego del infante **- ¿Cómo es posible que ese precioso niño sea hijo de Grimmjow? **– Sonrió con burla.

**-Ten cuidado con lo que dices** – Le miró con reproche la mujer.

-**Es que…** - Tenía que elegir bien lo que quería decir. Si no, seguro que su mujer se las cobraría enviándolo a dormir al sofá – **Nelliel y Grimmjow son tan opuestos que nunca imagine que pudieran ser tan compatibles** –

-**Kuma es tan guapo** – Sonrió la pelinegra embelesada mirando a su sobrino – **La mayoría de las** **veces me lo quiero comer a besos -**

**-Oye** – soltó algo celoso **– Es como si dijeras que Grimmjow te gusta** –

Kuma era un niño alegre y simpático que por fortuna había heredado el agradable carácter de su madre. Con sus ojos turquesa, su melena azulada bien peinada, su tez blanca se daba por sentado que unos años más sería un rompe corazones, aquello sin duda heredado de su padre.

**-Ichigo** – Exclamó reprendiéndole **– Como puedes decir eso **– Clavó una mirada reprobatoria al rostro de su esposo – **Tienes que reconocer que Kuma es una** **monada** - Volteó a mirar al pequeño – **Y sería estúpido no reconocer que Grimmjow es un hombre atractivo después de todo es mi primo y los buenos genes vienen de familia **– Le obsequió una sonrisa orgullosa - **Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de ser tan bien parecidos, ¿no?** – Soltó con simpatía.

**-Dios mío** – Ichigo le miraba sonriendo – **Todo viene en el paquete familiar, ¿cierto?** – Soltó aún más divertido.

**-¿El qué?** – preguntó la chica curiosa.

-**La sencillez, la buena imagen y sobre todo la arrogancia, es el sello de la familia –**

**-Tonto** – Le soltó un ligero golpe en el hombro fingiendo molestia.

-**Pero, así te amo y nunca me he quejado del paquete y sus beneficios** –Le miró sonriente al ver como su menuda, pero, fuerte mujercita se ruborizaba.

**-Deja de decir tonterías** – Sonrió depositando un corto y dulce beso en labios de su marido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-¿Todo bien cariño? **– Preguntó preocupada.

La voz de su marido se percibía distante. Llevaba un par de semanas trabajando en un proyecto muy importante para el departamento que Él dirigía en los negocios de su familia materna. Como miembro de la familia Kuchiki, Grimmjow tenía acciones en la cadena hotelera "Las noches", una de las más grandes y sólidas tanto a nivel nacional como internacional, por una parte. Y por otra, por ser el único heredero en la familia Jaegerjaquestenía que dirigir la presidencia de la empresa Vinícola de su familia paterna. El trabajo se acumulaba y la tensión le tenía más que exasperado e indispuesto a escuchar lo que Nelliel tenía que decirle.

**-Te marco después** – Fue todo lo que le escuchó decir con su voz fría y cortante – _Un tono que bien conocían sus empleados_ – Como olvidar esa actitud, si antes de que la convenciera de casarse con Él había sido su asistente por más de cinco años y le conocía de más de diez; desde que habían estudiado la universidad. Definitivamente las cosas no andaban nada bien con su esposo.

Le había cortado la llamada sin darle más explicación. Había sido lo suficiente grosero como para dejarle con la palabra en la boca – _Definitivamente algo le está causando problemas_ – pensó intentando disculparlo.

Aprovecharía que su hijo Kuma se encontraba en casa de Rukia la prima hermana de Grimmjow e iría de compras. El cumpleaños de su marido estaba cerca y seguro que ni Él se había percatado que su aniversario vigésimo octavo se celebraría en dos semanas. Le estaba preparando una fiesta sorpresa y aunque parecía que no tenían amistades eran muchos los invitados que ya llevaba en lista. Entre familiares, socios, amistades y conocidos de los negocios de su marido llevaba más doscientas cincuenta personas contempladas – Y _se suponía que sería algo sencillo – _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entre cerró sus ojos observando el último balance – **No puede ser posible** – Levantó su voz – **Son un par de idiotas** – Aparto su vista de los documentos que asía en las manos – **No es posible que hayan cometido este error **– Les fulminó con la mirada – _Hasta un principiante hubiera notado que algo andaba mal_ – Se encontraba enfurecido – _Bien decía su abuelo_ – pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, llevándolo hacia atrás -_Si quería que algo saliera perfecto lo tenía que hacer Él mismo – _

**-Lo sentimos señor** – Se apresuró a disculparse uno de los empleados – **No volverá a suceder** –

_- Por supuesto que no iba a volver a suceder_- Aquellos hombres estaban muy equivocados si creían que Él les iba dejar pasar aquella falta, su error le había costado una cuantiosa perdida a la empresa y tendría que hacer el triple de trabajo en esos dos días antes de la entrega para poder recuperarse con creces de aquel innecesario y estúpido error.

**-No hay disculpas** – Se puso de pie caminando hacia la ventana que estaba detrás de su escritorio estilo Luis XV – _Herencia de su abuelo_ –

_**-Señor …-**_ Tartamudeo otro hombre.

-_**Desaparezcan de mi presencia**_ - No se movió, clavó su vista en las nubes que se paseaban en el cielo – _**No creo que sea necesario que les recuerde que en la empresa de la familia Jaegerjaques no hay personas incompetentes**_** –**

**-Si señor** – Fue la respuesta escuchada – **Le estaremos entregando nuestra carta de renuncia** –

**-Si no tienen nada más que decir **– Hizo una breve pausa pensando en lo sucedido – **Retírense **– El tono imperativo en que lo dijo les hizo temblar – _Con Grimmjow Jaegerjaques nadie se pasaba de listo, una lección que tarde que temprano sus empleados tenían que aprender_-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llevaba más de dos horas caminando por los pasillos del centro comercial. El cansancio estaba haciendo mella en Ella y amenazaba con vencerla en cualquier momento. Siguió su camino despacio y ya sin mucho interés. Había visto lo suficiente como para terminar harta y asqueada de todo lo que había en las tiendas. Todavía le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a la vida que tenía ahora de casada. Había dejado de ser una persona asalariada para convertirse en la esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos de todo Japón, tenía asegurada la vida de unas cinco generaciones y aquello aún le causaba desconcierto y siempre que tenía oportunidad pensaba en que todo era un sueño: su matrimonio, su vida familiar. Casarse con Grimmjow era de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida. Amaba tanto a ese hombre que cuando Él le había dicho años atrás que si no era con Ella no compartiría su vida con ninguna otra mujer, su corazón había brincado de gusto y no había sido capaz de negarse aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio – _Como vuela el tiempo_ – Se detuvo para descansar un poco. De pronto, todo empezaba a darle vueltas y su vista se empezaba a nublar. En cuestión de segundos todo era oscuridad y el sonido de su alrededor se hacía cada vez más lejano; las palabras distantes de una voz femenina fue lo último que escuchó antes de entregarse a la inconciencia.

Continuará…

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**__ ¿Quién quiere leer más? (Levanten el pulgar y dejen reviews ^^) Este fic es corto, unos cuatro capis más y se acabó. _

_Pd. Les invito a leer mis otros fics, que me ha dado la fiebre , jeje y ya he subido un montón en estos días. He aprovechado la inspiración al máximo._

_Les dice hasta pronto Alis chan_


End file.
